


Sin palabras

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD Canon, Amor - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Johnlock Victoriano, M/M, Relación establecida, Romance, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, besos, victorianlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Después de todo, Hacer es mucho mejor que Decir.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Sin palabras

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! :3  
> Este es el primer fanfic que subo a esta complicada y hermosa página. Espero mi trabajo sea de tu agrado y pueda ganarme un adorable comentario ^///^  
> Normalmente soy de las que escriben mucho en las notas, pero esta vez lo dejaré aquí para no asustarte jajaa :p  
> Así que, bueno...  
> ¡Que lo disfrutes! <3 <3 <3

_Suspiro único_

Holmes llega a casa luego de dos horas y tres minutos pasada la media noche. Watson, dormido sobre su sofá frente a la chimenea, que aún conserva los últimos vestigios de fuego, tiene en una mano la novela de portada roja sobre la manta que cubre su regazo, mientras que la cabeza de cabellos rubios yace ladeada sobre uno de los hombros y la otra mano cuelga por el reposabrazos. Holmes frunce ligeramente el ceño, al mismo tiempo que coloca el abrigo y sombrero sobre el perchero de la entrada. Hace de sus labios una delgada línea.

Al llegar a donde está el doctor Holmes le sacude con suavidad. Un trato que solo sabe usar cuando se trata de Watson. Toma la mano que cuelga y al notar su frialdad la envuelve entre las suyas. Watson se despierta al notar aquella tenue agitación, puede inmediatamente sentir la calidez que comienza a recorrerle desde una de sus manos. Al abrir los ojos, en medio de una oscuridad que se interrumpe por la luz procedente de las ventanas, ve con alegría a quien está frente a él. Arquea sus cejas ligeramente e imprime sobre sus labios una muy liviana sonrisa.

Holmes puede leer ese gesto con una facilidad solo obtenida por el que la ha visto miles de veces—“Me alegra que estés aquí” —justo entonces Holmes recuerda que no avisó a su compañero sobre las horas que le llevaría recabar información de su más reciente caso. Quiere disculparse, pero Watson es tan capaz de leer sus gestos como el mismo detective. El doctor amplía más su sonrisa, entrecierra los ojos y lleva su mano fría hacía la cálida mejilla de Holmes—“Está bien, no tienes que decir nada” —puede leer el detective sobre aquel gesto.

Entonces Watson se levanta, deja la manta en el sofá y se acerca sutilmente hacia Holmes—“Voy a besarte” —lee Holmes en los brillantes ojos verde pasto antes de que ellos se cierren. Después de ello el detective advierte con agradable emoción que él también ha cerrado los ojos. Espera medio segundo a que su cronista se levante de puntillas y luego de un segundo completo siente el bien recortado bigote rozando primero contra su labio superior. En este punto Holmes se puede tomar la libertad de pasar sus brazos el rededor de la cintura de Watson. —“No vuelvas a preocuparme” —dice Watson cada vez que muerde sus labios. Holmes en respuesta junta aún más su cuerpo con el de su doctor.

—“Lo siento” —Watson casi puede escuchar a Holmes decir al momento en que una de sus manos acaricia lentamente los cabellos de su nuca. El doctor decide que realmente no está enojado y se lo hace saber a Holmes cuando le abraza por el cuello y enreda sus dedos entre aquel bien peinado cabello azabache. El detective entreabre sus ojos gris luna, siente regocijo ante su capacidad innata de obtener el perdón de su cronista. Es casi tan fácil como hablar con él solo usando movimientos y gestos.

Watson comienza a separarse. —“Es hora de dormir” —casi puede oír Holmes ante el sonoro bostezo que lanza su doctor luego de un momento. Es justo ahí que entra una rutina aprendida desde hace casi tres años. Holmes va a la antigua habitación de Watson, enciende, cerca de la ventana, un pequeño trozo de vela. El mismo que se acabará en menos de media hora y dará la ilusión de que el inquilino se ha ido dormir. Al mismo tiempo que Watson, en la habitación del detective, en total oscuridad, cambia sus ropas por un largo camisón, para luego acostarse en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

Holmes entra solo medio minuto después de que su amante se ha acostado. Al comenzar a retirar sus ropas puede sentir una mirada sobre él. No es que le moleste. Se ha dejado mostrar de todas las maneras posibles frente a esos hermosos ojos, ya hace un tiempo que perdió la vergüenza. Lo que sigue sin gustarle es la sensación de saberse sonrojado ante la penetrante mirada. Luego de un rato, con las ropas adecuadas ya puestas, entra en su cama por el lado derecho. Al mismo tiempo en que deja caer su cabeza sobre la almohada estira inconscientemente su brazo izquierdo. Siempre es hasta que siente la cabeza de Watson acostarse sobre él que se da cuenta de su acción. Para estos tiempos debería ya recordarlo, pues no ha habido mañana en que no despierte con la sensación de no tener brazo.

Cuando Watson besa castamente la blanca mejilla de Holmes, es cuando él recuerda porqué es que decide olvidarlo. Recordarlo equivaldría a analizarlo, y no es algo que quiera hacer cuando los resultados son más satisfactorios. Watson se gira totalmente hacia su detective, deja una de sus manos sobre el corazón de suave palpitar y la otra la esconde entre sus cuerpos, enreda sus piernas con las de Holmes y se estremece contra la sensación de los pies no fríos, sino congelados. Watson deja libre un suspiro. —“Te amo” —escucha Holmes tras aquel cálido aliento contra su cuello.

—“Te amo” —lee Watson al sentir un suave beso sobre su frente antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé qué me llevó a publicar esta historia cuanto tengo otras que definitivamente tienen más popularidad ^^U... ¡pero no me importa! Este fic es uno de los que más disfruté escribiendo (a pesar de que es muy corto, ya pronto te darás cuenta que mis historias no son demasiado largas).  
> Oh, me disculpo si he cometido algún error al publicar, es la primera vez y aún no logro entender cómo va el asunto jajaa.  
> Así que... bueno, espero te haya gustado, me despido por ahora.  
> Muchas gracias por leerme y regalarme un poco de tu tiempo <3 <3 <3
> 
> Ciao. Te quiero uwu
> 
> L. H.


End file.
